


Once Upon A Dream

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Coma, Fairy Tale Retellings, Jim & Leonard as brothers, M/M, Parent/Child Separation, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Vulcan Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Before they're even born, Spock and Leonard are bonded... but that was long ago and both have grown up worlds apart. Fate works in mysterious ways though and their reunion doesn't exactly go to plan.A retelling of 'Sleeping Beauty'





	1. First Contact

First contact was naturally enough memorable for all concerned. However for two particular men it became memorable for more personal reasons.

“David,” Doctor McCoy’s wife hissed to him. “You have to introduce Amanda to the Ambassador.”

“Why can’t she introduce herself?” he drawled, by now quite familiar to receiving such demands.

“Because Vulcans are all about proper protocol. She has to be formally introduced.”

“But I hardly know him-”

“Nonsense,” she interrupted briskly. “You spoke for over an hour about the compatibility of our species. You’re the perfect person to introduce her. Please?”

David couldn’t resist his wife when she used that soft Southern accent on him. He relented with a smile at her before switching his focus to her long-time best friend.

Amanda was indeed making eyes at the Vulcan ambassador. It was doubtful the man had noticed though since from what David had learnt so far, Vulcans were much more direct in these matters.

“Come on Amanda.” He hooked his arm in hers before leading her across the room.

The Vulcan turned at their approach and inclined his head in greeting.

“Doctor McCoy.”

“Ambassador Sarek.” David nodded before smiling as an idea struck him. “This is Amanda Greyson. She’s interested in pursuing a relationship with you.”

She shot him a horrified look and he worked to restrain his grin. Sarek meanwhile simply looked at her with interest.

“As I am to be ambassador to Earth, it would be logical to form closer ties to develop my understanding of humans.”

As Amanda struggled to find her voice amidst her embarrassment, David answered for her.

“Amanda would be an ideal candidate. She’s a teacher.”

“Indeed? Perhaps you would care to educate me on some of the unusual aspects of human etiquette I have witnessed?”

David disengaged her arm and turned her over to the ambassador’s care. By the time he’d returned to Eleanora’s side, both Sarek and Amanda were in deep conversation.

Ф

“Congratulations!” Eleanora hugged Amanda but before they could continue a dry voice interrupted them.

“I do not believe congratulations are appropriate.” The Vulcan newcomer turned to look at Amanda. “Your child will not be welcome on either Vulcan or Earth. It was a most illogical decision.”

The two human women faced the intruder with a united front.

“May I ask just who you are?” Amanda demanded.

“Soval. I am your husband’s replacement as ambassador.”

“Well Soval, you may know about Vulcans but you still have a lot to learn about humans!”

“That’s right,” Eleanora agreed. “Why, I already know our children will be inseparable.”

An eyebrow arched.

“Indeed. You have already determined they will bond?”

“Damn straight!”

Without further inquiry, he reached a hand to each woman’s stomach. He closed his eyes momentarily and then drew his hands back.

“I trust your judgment of their future compatibility proves correct.”

He turned and moved away moments before Sarek and David could rejoin their wives.

“Eleanora?” David queried.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, rubbing her belly. “He was asking about our children bonding.”

“Bonding?” Sarek glanced to Amanda for confirmation before his face set. “I believe he may have initiated Telan t'Kanlar – they will be drawn to each other at maturity whether they will it or not.”

“Can’t you do something?” Amanda looked mildly panicked.

“Not without risking damage to their development. When they are grown, perhaps…”

“What’s it mean for them?” David asked practically. “Will it be harmful?”

“Not at all,” Sarek assured. “They will be unaware of it until they reach adulthood. At that time they must come together, either to break the bond or seal it.”

David ran his hand across Eleanora’s shoulder.

“It’ll be alright darlin’. Can’t be worse than needing your tonsils or appendix out.”

“It would be best,” Sarek added cautiously, “if your child does not commit to anyone else in the meantime.”

“What? Why not?”

“When a Vulcan reaches maturity and seeks their bondmate… they would challenge anyone they perceive as competition. It can be dangerous.”

As Eleanora looked worried again, Amanda reached out in support.

“It’s not so bad. They’ll still be young when our child comes of age. There’ll be plenty of time left to find a new partner.”

Eventually Eleanora nodded. There was nothing she could do anyway.

“David? Will you take me home now?”

“Of course.”

Eleanora turned back to hug Amanda.

“Have a safe trip back to Vulcan. Keep me up to date with all the baby news.”

“You too.”

As the human couple left them, Amanda glanced at her stoic husband.

“Will it be so easy for them to break the bond if they wish?”

He paused as he sought the best answer.

“It would be best all round if they choose not to.”

Ф

It seemed unfair to Eleanora (though she’d never say so) that everything had gone easily for Amanda – a human giving birth to a hybrid on an alien planet – while her own pregnancy seemed beset with problems.

Now, on the day that should have been so joyous, she was sobbing into her pillow as her child was taken away from her.

She knew why, had even agreed it was for the best, but in this moment she felt her very soul was being torn from her.

David comforted her as best he could but he too had tears streaming down his face.

“Georgia ain’t safe fer him,” he said again, as much to himself as her. “With so many people getting this disease.”

“I want to go with him!” She surged upright, only to be stopped by a wave of dizziness. David hugged her tightly.

“We can’t.” He almost choked himself on the words. “We’d spread the epidemic. He has to be kept away.”

“I didn’t even get to hold him,” she moaned.

It was true. The surgeon conducting the birth had used a sterilization field to keep the infant from contacting anything or one. Now he was being bundled into an isolation chamber so he could be conducted to a hospital in Iowa.

“He’ll be safe with Winona. ‘til we can find a cure.”

Eleanora continued to sob.


	2. Second Life

“We’re going out mom!” Jim called as he headed through the door.

“Not so fast!” Winona called back, stopping them in their tracks.

Reluctantly they turned to face her as she strode over to them, hands on hips.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” she demanded.

“We’re just going into town Ma,” Leonard answered in his soft voice. Generally it worked on their mother better than Jim’s brash confidence.

“Well…” she hesitated. “Long as you remember the rules?”

She looked sternly at each of them.

“No talking to strange men,” Leonard recited dutifully.

“And no flirting with any young women,” Jim added with an eyeroll.

Winona frowned.

“Now I’m serious you two. I don’t want to hear anything ‘bout you getting mixed up with anyone you shouldn’t.”

She spoke to both of them but kept her eyes on Jim.

“I know,” he assured her.

“Alright then,” she finally relented. “Just be back for supper.”

“Will do!” Jim practically hollered as he dragged Leonard with him out the door.

Leonard waited until they were a safe distance before casting a speculative glance to Jim.

“Let me guess. Carol?”

Jim gave a theatrical shudder.

“Do you really think I’m crazy enough to try asking her out again after that scene with her father?”

Leonard pretended to think.

“Hhhmm… yeah.” As Jim laughed, Leonard shook his head in exasperation. “I don’t get you Jim. You must have dated every girl in town by now. Why don’t you just pick one?”

Jim shrugged.

“It’s only some fun. Why pick one and disappoint all the others?”

“You’re hopeless.”

“No I’m not. I’m charming and irresistible. You’re hopeless.”

“It’s not hopeless to wait for the right person to come along.”

“I have nothing against you waiting but what’s wrong with having a little fun in the meantime?”

Leonard shrugged.

“I’m just not interested in anyone else.”

“What about Tony? Or Nathan? You liked both of them didn’t you?”

“Tony was only ever a friend,” Leonard objected. “And Nathan was too pushy. He wouldn’t accept he wasn’t the one for me.”

Jim caught his arm, suddenly serious.

“Leonard… you can’t wait forever for someone who may not even exist.”

Leonard snatched his arm away.

“He exists,” he insisted. “I can’t accept that someone I’ve dreamt about so often could be imaginary.”

“Except you can’t even remember what he looks like.” Jim couldn’t restrain his eyeroll.

“It’s the same man. I _feel_ it. And I’d know him if I saw him. I know I would. There’s something… intense about him. I’d recognise his eyes anywhere.”

“Alright,” Jim agreed softly, recognising his brother’s agitation. “I just hate to see you sitting by yourself when I know several guys that would love to take you out.”

Leonard smiled.

“That’s nice Jim. But I’m fine. Really.”

Jim let the subject drop. They’d had this argument before and he knew he couldn’t change his brother’s mind. He still hoped someone would come along that could turn Leonard’s head but he accepted he couldn’t force the issue.

They entered the town centre and the disagreement was forgotten as Jim surveyed the available girls waiting for some excitement. Leonard watched in mild amusement as a dark haired young woman… Helen, he thought her name was… batted her long lashes at Jim.

“I’ll… meet you back here later, yeah?” Jim muttered, eyes focused on his new target for the day.

Leonard didn’t bother replying. He knew Jim wouldn’t hear him anyway and also knew Jim knew Leonard would be right here waiting. Instead he settled onto his familiar bench and opened his book, content to relax.

It had been less than an hour, and he was engrossed in his book, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He glanced about the ordinary town square until his eyes fell upon an extraordinary individual.

The clothes caught his attention first. Unlike the casual attire of everyone else – shirts and t-shirts – this man was wearing a cloak. It was so dark a green as to be almost black and Leonard frowned as he realised the man must be sweltering.

Then his eyes travelled up the man’s length.

It was a fascinating journey.

The boots were strangely delicate compared to the usual sturdy footwear favoured locally. These almost seemed molded to the man’s feet and ankles. Then there were an attractively long pair of legs stretching up to the base of the cumbersome cloak.

Although the man probably wasn’t much taller than Leonard, his posture conveyed height. The line of his back and angle of his neck suggested elegance and poise. His frame was beautifully balanced.

Then Leonard’s eyes found the man’s head.

He gasped. As if the regimental haircut and pallor wasn’t indication enough, there were a pair of pointed ears. It was a Vulcan, most certainly a rarity in Iowa.

Which undoubtedly explained the interest the man was getting.

Leonard ducked his head, averting his gaze from the visitor. He felt unaccountably awkward. An insistent part of him wanted to speak to the stranger but he wasn’t confident enough to approach in front of everyone.

He risked another glance across.

At the same instant, the Vulcan happened to look his way and their eyes met.

Deep pools of revealing darkness shone back at Leonard and he plain forgot to breathe.

Those eyes were just as soulful in real life as they were in his dreams.


	3. Third Time's the Charm

“May I sit with you?”

The resonant voice made Leonard start. He’d been so lost in those beautiful eyes that he hadn’t even realised the man was approaching.

He managed a welcoming gesture while he tried to unglue his stubborn tongue.

“My name is Spock.”

Spock. He had a name to go with the person now.

Spock. A perfect name for drawling softly or crying out sharply.

Spock.

“May I ask your name?”

Leonard flushed as he suddenly came back from his daydream.

“Uh, mah name’s Leonard. Leonard Kirk.”

“Leonard,” Spock repeated, clearly savouring the foreign name. “How curious that you should have that name. I have always expected to meet a Leonard.”

Leonard blushed again.

“My mama told me not to speak to strangers,” he blurted, feeling flustered and shy.

Spock looked at him thoughtfully, seemingly untroubled by any such tumultuous feelings.

“We are not strangers.”

It was said so simply that Leonard knew it was true. His momentary panic passed and he met Spock’s gaze calmly.

“No,” he agreed. “We ain’t.”

For a long moment they continued to sit and stare, taking in features both familiar and utterly alien. Then Spock gestured to the book in Leonard’s hands.

“What are you reading?”

Leonard’s cheeks turned pink again and he clutched the book tighter. He knew Vulcan views on flights of fancy and didn’t believe his choice of reading material would go over well.

And he really _really_ wanted to impress the man… but not to the point of lying to him.

“It’s called _Enchantment._ By Orson Scott Card.”

An elegant eyebrow arched.

“Enchantment?”

Leonard nodded mutely, unsure whether to defend his choice or to point out he also read journal articles.

“I have always been intrigued by the possible scientific explanations of supposedly magical happenings,” Spock offered unexpectedly.

“Really? I’ve always wondered about the psychological implications.”

“You believe the inexplicable to be psychosomatic symptoms?”

“Now I didn’t say that necessarily. The author’s using magic to highlight an aspect of the psyche.”

“Or the author is encouraging a scientific study of a previously mystical subject. Science fiction often precedes science fact.”

“An’ sometimes an allegory’s the only way t’ get your point across.”

Leonard snapped his mouth shut as he heard his accent thickening and realised he was arguing. Generally, other people didn’t like it when he got argumentative and he wanted nothing more than to take back the words.

He dropped his eyes.

“Ah’m sorry. You’re a visitor here an’ I’m not givin’ a very good impression am I?”

“On the contrary, you present a valid argument. Science itself is based upon challenging accepted theories. Why should social interaction not proceed upon the same foundation?”

Leonard smiled as he realised the Vulcan wasn’t put off.

“Generally ‘cause people don’t like to be challenged,” he answered. 

“That would imply a lack of confidence in ones beliefs.”

“Or a healthy dose of self-preservation.”

“That is not logical. It is through overcoming adversity that one builds strength. Does Earth not employ vaccines based upon this methodology?”

Leonard was ready and willing to dive into the new topic presented but a thought struck him.

“Do you want to go get a drink? It’s a mighty hot day and I don’t know how Vulcans cope with the heat.”

Spock inclined his head in acceptance and followed Leonard’s gesture across the square.

“In fact Vulcans cope much better with high temperatures than humans. However I would not wish you to claim my victory was due to dehydration on your part.”

Leonard grinned.

ф

Jim stared at the bench in bemusement. This was where he’d left Leonard. This was where Leonard _always_ waited.

It finally dawned on him to look around for his brother and his eyes quickly caught sight of him sitting in the café… with a tall dark stranger.

“Will you look at that?” he said to no-one in particular. Leonard looked animated in a way that Jim hadn’t seen him display with anyone other than himself. His eyes were alight and he was gesturing expressively. His companion seemed entranced which warmed Jim’s heart.

Still, if they didn’t get home soon then they’d both be grounded.

He wandered over nonchalantly and grinned wider when neither man seemed aware of his approach.

“You should read _Only Superhuman_ by Christopher Bennett. It was written before the Eugenics war but…”

Jim coughed, knowing from experience to stop Leonard before he got started on the perils of playing god. Both men blinked up at him, apparently startled.

“Jim!” Leonard blushed. “Is it time already?”

“’fraid so.” He eyed the man his brother was with and his brow rose in surprise as he recognised him as a Vulcan. “Going to introduce me?”

“Oh! Of course. Jim this is Spock. Spock,” – Jim noted how Leonard’s voice noticeably softened as he spoke to the Vulcan – “this is my brother, Jim.”

Spock raised a hand with fingers deftly paired.

“Peace and long life, Jim.”

Jim copied the gesture.

“And to you. I’m afraid I’ll have to escort Leonard home now.”

“Of course.” Spock stood as Leonard did and then they both hesitated. Finally, Spock extended two fingers across to him.

“Until tomorrow?” he asked.

Leonard automatically mimicked the gesture, resting his own fingers upon Spock’s.

“Until tomorrow,” he echoed.

Jim caught his arm and guided him away, unsure if Leonard would move under his own power. As it was his brother would have walked into something given the amount he looked back over his shoulder.


	4. The Fourth Estate

It was a complete role reversal walking home.

Usually Leonard was the quiet one, listening to Jim ramble on about which girl he’d spent the afternoon with and how she compared with the others. Today Jim was silent as Leonard spoke without pause – how Spock had studied astrophysics, the Vulcan rite of passage he’d endured, the lessons he’d learned at home from his parents (both teachers), the pet sehlat who’d been his closest friend…

Jim had a hard time restraining his grin.

He only hoped Leonard remembered to keep quiet about Spock to their mother.

“Jim? Leonard? Come in a minute will you?” The boys shared a worried look, conscious they’d both broken the rules today, before her next words reassured them. “I got some news. Good news,” Winona amended with a smile that looked all too forced.

The boys shared another glance before sitting cautiously at the dinner table. Winona clasped her hands nervously.

“Well… you know I took you in as a babe Leonard?”

Leonard nodded, uncertain where this was going. Jim looked just as confused. Generally they never gave a second thought to Leonard being someone else’s child.

“Well,” Winona said again, biting her lip distractedly. “It’s time you can go home.”

Leonard felt the statement like a punch to his guts.

“Home? But this _is_ my home!”

“I thought Leonard’s family died in the epidemic?” Jim protested. “Just where are you suggesting he goes?”

“They didn’t die,” his mother objected. “I just said they got caught up in the epidemic.”

“My parents are _alive_? Why didn’t you ever say!?”

“’cause for a long time they were in imminent danger. And you were too young to understand. Then, as you got older… it just seemed easier.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“What’s changed now?” Jim demanded, less interested in the past and more focused on the sudden threat of losing his brother.

Winona focused on Jim, glad to avoid Leonard’s look of betrayal.

“They cured the symptoms quite quickly but folk were still carriers. Every new visitor got sick and there was no preventative measure – just the cure for the symptoms. So the town had to stay in quarantine. It’s been difficult to stop the infection spreading but they’re there now.”

She looked back to the still shell-shocked Leonard.

“They’ve waited a long time to see you honey,” she offered softly.

“But… I don’t want to go now. I just met someone.” He blushed. “Someone special. Can’t they come here instead?”

Winona reached out and clasped his hands.

“I’m so sorry Leonard but… you have a fiancé waiting.”

“What?!”

“Mom,” Jim spoke for his stunned brother. “How can he have a fiancé waiting? He was a baby when he arrived.”

“It’s a Vulcan.”

Both boys looked surprised and Leonard couldn’t help his hopes rising despite the extreme unlikeliness. Then they were shattered abruptly.

“The ambassador’s son,” his mother explained

Leonard almost didn’t hear what she said next, he was so disappointed.

“You were bonded before you were born,” Winona was saying. “You have to meet him but you don’t have to marry him. The bond can be broken.”

She smiled reassuringly as she could and Leonard nodded mutely. It seemed unlikely to him that an ambassador would look kindly on their son being jilted for a teacher’s boy.

“Jim?” She met her natural son’s eyes. “Why don’t you go help Leonard pack?”

The boys rose quietly and headed upstairs to the bedroom they’d shared for many years. For a long moment they simply stood together in the doorway, looking at the room that was home to so many memories.

To think, just ten minutes ago they’d both been so happy. 

“It’s not going to be forever,” Jim suggested. “You can meet this guy and then soon as its polite head right on back.”

Leonard nodded mutely and stepped towards his side of the room. His emotions were a swirling mess. The idea of leaving this place so soon had never occurred to him. He’d always assumed he’d go off with Jim to college. Right now it felt like he was being evicted.

Jim dragged over a suitcase and began grabbing stuff out of drawers.

“And meeting your birth parents should be cool,” he continued in an encouraging tone. “You can see who you take after.”

Leonard automatically started gathering together his personal effects and adding them to the heap in the suitcase, not really thinking. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined what his original parents were like but he still thought of Winona as his real mother. Jim his real brother.

His eyes landed on Jim now. He’d stopped awkwardly in front of the case, staring at the jumbled mess he’d created.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jim murmured.

Suddenly, Leonard couldn’t hold back his tears and he seized Jim in a tight embrace. The other boy returned it just as fiercely and for a long while they stood clinging to each other.

Eventually though they pulled apart and awkwardly wiped their eyes, offering shared embarrassed smiles.

“Jim?” Leonard spoke quietly. “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything,” Jim replied immediately.

Leonard made sure to meet his wet eyes with his own watery gaze.

“Meet Spock tomorrow. Tell him what’s happened. And tell him I’ll come back to him. Soon as I can.”

Jim reached out and grasped his brother’s hand firmly.

“I promise,” he swore.


	5. Fifth Column

Jim needn’t have worried about finding Spock. The Vulcan was sitting patiently on Leonard’s bench, clearly waiting for his date and ignoring the attention from everyone else.

“Spock.” Jim remembered the hand gesture from the day before and repeated it, hoping to reassure the Vulcan that he was a friend before delivering his bad news.

“Jim.” Spock returned the gesture and then added, “Live long and prosper.”

Satisfied that the niceties were concluded, Jim got right to the point.

“I have to tell you that Leonard won’t be meeting you today.”

An elegant eyebrow arched.

“Is he unwell?”

Jim felt a surge of affection for the Vulcan at the blatant display of concern for his brother.

“No.” He took the opportunity to sit next to Spock. “He’s had to go home. To Georgia.”

“Your family is from Georgia?” There was definitely a note of surprise in the Vulcan’s voice and Jim began to wonder if the rumours of the emotionlessness of Vulcans were exaggerated.

“Yes. No. I mean… Leonard is from Georgia. Our mom adopted him when he was a baby. His parents were caught up in an epidemic. Now it’s safe… they want to get to know him.”

Jim shrugged, unsure what else to say. He was glad for Leonard that he’d finally get to meet his birth parents… he was glad they were alive and the emergency in his home state was finally over… but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t upset his brother had gone. A part of him was fearful that in meeting his genetic family, Leonard would forget those he’d grown up with.

Would forget him.

Spock rose suddenly, startling Jim out of his musings.

“Where are you going?” he demanded. He’d be damned if Leonard had to come home to be told Spock had gone away.

“To Georgia,” Spock answered succinctly. “I was expected to go there anyway. Iowa was a… unexpected distraction. I shall join Leonard in Georgia.”

“Wait!” Jim jumped up and just restrained himself from grabbing Spock’s arm. “There’s something else.”

He averted his eyes, not entirely sure how Spock would take the following news. Given the fact he was willing to follow Leonard across the country after one meeting, he suspected he might react badly.

Spock was calmly watching him though and Jim finally blurted it out.

“He’s betrothed.” He winced at his archaic phrasing.

“Leonard has a fiancée?”

“A fiancé,” Jim corrected. “A Vulcan actually.”

Spock’s face went completely blank.

“A Vulcan,” he echoed.

Jim felt a tendril of worry at the sudden concealment of a reaction. Did that mean he would renounce Leonard? Was it a point of honour for Vulcans to refrain from interfering in another’s match?

He found himself babbling.

“It wasn’t his choice, he’s never even met the guy. He was engaged before either of them were even born! The ambassador’s son apparently. But Leonard loves you. He said he’d come back for you-”

A raised hand effectively stopped Jim’s ramblings.

“Do I understand correctly that Leonard is bonded to the ambassador’s son? That his birth name is Leonard McCoy?”

“Yes.” Jim frowned. “Wait… how do you know his name’s McCoy?”

Spock’s sudden change of attitude alarmed Jim. He was almost smiling now.

“I must go to Georgia,” Spock repeated. “I must find Leonard.”

“Didn’t you hear me? He’s engaged! To-”

“To me.” Spock’s eyes glowed. “My father was ambassador at the time Leonard and I were bonded. My parents relocated to Vulcan to provide a stable upbringing when they knew they were expecting me. I was sent to Georgia at this time to meet Leonard but felt… diverted here.”

“ _You’re_ Leonard’s fiancé?” Jim’s mouth dropped open in shock before he brought himself back together with a huge grin. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get you to Georgia!”


	6. Sixth Sense

To say Jim was hyped would be a gross understatement. He felt like a hero from one of his comic books on a grand adventure to reunite two star crossed lovers.

Okay, to reunite two potential lovers who first met yesterday… but they were engaged! That had to count for something, right?

Though, if he were being honest with himself, he was more excited about surprising Leonard with Spock in tow and meeting his folks.

But still.

He resisted the urge to bounce from foot to foot as he stood on the steps in front of the McCoy family residence and simply silently thanked his mother for giving in to him impromptu plans and providing them with the address and directions from the transporter site. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned at Spock who was waiting, seemingly sedately, but then his attention was suddenly brought back by the door being all but wrenched open.

An attractive lady with thick brown hair stared at him uncomprehendingly but Jim’s greeting was knocked from him as he realised her cheeks were wet with tears.

“I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I thought you were the ambulance. Now’s… not a good time.”

As she made to shut the door Jim stuck a hand out instinctively.

“Wait! Ambulance? It isn’t Leonard is it?”

“Leonard?” She opened the door again. “You know Leonard?”

“I’m his brother,” Jim answered automatically.

Tears welled up in Mrs McCoy’s eyes and she clutched him hard. Behind her a man’s voice called out.

“Eleanora? That the paramedics?”

“No, David. It’s Winona’s boy.”

David McCoy entered Jim’s line of sight as he appeared in a doorway behind Eleanora.

“Jim?” he queried.

“What’s happened to Leonard?” Jim ignored the implied question in his worry for his brother.

“I think it might be a reaction to the vaccine. Or possibly it’s a mutated strain of the virus…” David’s voice was tense with barely controlled panic.

“Let me see him.”

The commanding voice distracted the three anxious humans and Jim felt a guilty start at forgetting that Spock was with him.

“I’m sorry,” David was saying tersely, “but ah don’t know who ya are-”

“It’s alright,” Jim interrupted. “This is Spock. Leonard’s fiancé.”

“You’re Amanda’s son?” Eleanora studied his face intently.

“Indeed,” Spock answered briskly before continuing. “If I may see Leonard now. It is possible I can use our bond to help him.”

David McCoy gestured to the room he had exited while his wife clutched his arm, desperation etched on her features. Jim followed along, still not really understanding what had happened to Leonard and feeling like he was now carrying a lead weight. As they entered the living space, his eyes flashed to the figure laid out upon the sofa looking pale as death.

“Is he…?”

“It’s some sort of coma. He said he was tired… he began slurring… then when he went to stand he simply keeled over. I thought he was dead but…”

Spock had moved swiftly across and knelt beside the comatose man, reaching out to brush the hair back from his forehead before laying his fingers reverentially against his face.

As the Vulcan closed his eyes, the three humans fell into an apprehensive silence. The ticking of an old-fashioned clock beat harshly against their worried minds and their breathing sounded too loud for the delicate moment.

Until a sudden gasp rent the air and Leonard surged up from the sofa.

Or tried to. Spock deftly caught his shoulders and lowered him back, his dark eyes undeniably softened at the edges.

“Spock?” Leonard mumbled, a frown marring his face. “I thought you were a dream.”

“I am real. I am here.” He raised Leonard’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it tenderly. “I will not leave you again.”

Leonard’s eyes drifted closed and he sighed contentedly even as a door chime broke his family from their entrancement.

Jim smiled as he watched Spock sit himself beside Leonard, never letting go of his hand, even as he heard Eleanora in the distance happily declaring that all was well to the medics.


	7. Seventh Heaven

Of course nobody took their word that everything was fine and Leonard was carted off to the nearby hospital. It was understandable after the years Georgia had spent under siege of the virus. No-one wanted to face the prospect of a mutated strain and they could hardly afford to ignore an inexplicable coma.

The doctors ran tests on him while Spock and his family sat round his bedside getting to know one another. They ran more tests after Winona had arrived… and were debating further tests when Sarek and Amanda appeared.

“That will not be necessary,” Sarek informed them. “It is clear what happened.”

The humans exchanged confused looks and Sarek sighed softly – a habit he had picked up from his wife over the years.

“As everyone is aware,” he began, “Spock and Leonard were bonded from early childhood-”

Amanda snorted indelicately but refrained from pointing out pregnancy hardly counted as ‘early childhood’.

“They were due to meet now they are of age in order to accept or reject the bonding. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, they met before we were prepared to initiate the ritual.”

There were a few shared looks and smirks at that comment.

“It seems though that they instinctively embraced the bond at that point. The pair should then have remained together as their neural connections aligned but instead they separated. Consequently, recognising the missing connections, Leonard’s mind shut down in an attempt to heal itself. Fortunately Spock was restored to him before any damage could occur.”

Sarek stepped towards the bed where Spock was still sat next to Leonard. The elder Vulcan laid a hand upon each boys’ head and closed his eyes briefly.

“The bond is strong and secure,” he announced.

Amanda darted forward and embraced them both in turn.

“I’m so happy for you.”

“Will they have to stay together?” Jim asked. Receiving curious looks he explained. “I mean will the bond prevent them from moving too far apart or…?”

“Not at all,” Sarek assured. “Now the bond is complete they are each free to go where they will.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere but where you are,” Leonard murmured tiredly to Spock.

“Nor I you,” Spock replied, extending two fingers to brush against Leonard’s.

“I think it’s time we let Leonard rest,” Winona declared with a smile as she began herding people out of the room. Spock didn’t budge and no-one even thought to make him leave.

“We should discuss the new couple’s living arrangements,” Sarek suggested once they were all out of the patient’s room. “The Vulcan Science Academy has offered Spock a placement.”

“Vulcan?” Eleanora echoed. “I just got my little boy back and you want him to go to Vulcan?”

“They’re welcome to stay at my place,” Winona offered, hoping to prevent an argument.

“I have an idea,” Jim said as he stared at a promotional poster on the wall. He turned and grinned at the assembled adults.

Perhaps he’d get to live out his comic book fantasies after all.


End file.
